callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:88.86.208.183
__TOC__ Characters Due to Rezzurection, these characters have been re-added into the game. Which does make them re-appear for Black Ops. 16:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for getting rid of info. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :Argorrath (talk) 16:24, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :The characters reappear via radio mentions. Please do not remove them. 16:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC) BO Zombie characters They do appear in Black Ops. Please stop with your non-constructive edits. Thank you. 16:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing information from articles *Spamming articles *Adding inappropriate/rude/offensive comments/pictures to articles *Creating spam pages *Uploading offensive/rude images *Adding incorrect information to articles multiple times *Undoing perfectly good edits *Renaming pages to incorrect/inappropriate names Please use the sandbox for any test edits you would like to make, and I strongly urge you to read the policy page to learn more about contributing constructively to this wiki. If you continue vandalizing, you will be subject to a block. Remember, we can easily undo vandalism with a few clicks of the mouse. Thank you. : 13:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 1 week for vandalism. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :You had plenty of warnings regarding what you were removing from pages. 17:10, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for two weeks. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :Continued removal of good content from pages. 14:24, November 20, 2013 (UTC) 11:35, April 18, 2014 (UTC)}} Don't delete discussions Hello, 88.86.208.183. It has come to my attention that you have recently deleted part or all of the text on a talk page, that was not vandalism. This is a violation of one the policies on the wiki, seen here, in which you can not delete discussions from a talk page with exception of obvious vandalism, flaming, or spam. If you would like to archive your talk page, please ask an administrator. If you continue to delete discussions off talk pages, you will eventually be subject to a block. Thank you for understanding, have a nice day! : 14:47, April 30, 2014 (UTC)